Mistoffelees/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the character of Mistoffelees. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Misto design 1.jpg Misto design 2.jpg Misto Makeup Design Karen Dawson 01.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Wayne Sleep in the Original Cast, 1981 Misto Vic l8100 25.jpg Misto Vic 1981.jpg Misto l8100 30.jpg Invitation L8105.jpg Vic Misto Cast 1981 02.jpg Ensemble 1981 02.jpg Jellicle Songs l8302 01.jpg Gumbie Beetle Tattoo l8105 b14.jpg Gumbie Beetle Tattoo l8100 22.jpg Misto l8105 b65.jpg Misto Wayne Sleep ensemble.jpg Misto Wayne Sleep solo.jpg Misto l8105 b68.jpg Misto l8105 b67.jpg Misto l8105 b66.jpg Deut Misto 1981 02.jpg Tugger Misto l8105 b69.jpg Misto l8204 28.jpg Misto Wayne Sleep finale.jpg Bomba Misto Jelly rehearsal.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Graham Fletcher (01/82) * Miguel Godreau (11/82) * Kim Reeder (02/83) * Machael de Souter (07/84) * Graham Fletcher (08/85) * Guy-Paul de St Germain (11/91) * Luke Baxter (05/92) * Thomas Paton (06/94) * Fergus Logan (11/95) * Gen Horiuchi (06/98) * Louie Spence (02/99) * Campbell McKenzie (11/99) * Jacob Brent (05/01) * Benjamin Tyrrell (10/01) Jenny Misto Gumbie Tap L8204 05.jpg|Graham Fletcher Misto Tattoo l8204 04.jpg|Graham Fletcher Gumbie Misto Bomba l8204 07.jpg|Graham Fletcher Mistoffelees l8302 03.jpg|Kim Reeder Gumbie l8302 04.jpg|Kim Reeder Mistoffelees L8709 Graham Fletcher.jpeg|Graham Fletcher Finale l8709 05.jpg|Graham Fletcher Gumbie l8904 04.jpg|Graham Fletcher Jellicle Ball 6 l8904 08.jpg|Graham Fletcher Misto Vic Graham Fletcher Amanda C Davies L9002.png|Graham Fletcher Gumbie Misto Tap L9002.png|Graham Fletcher Deut Kittens L9002.png|Graham Fletcher Misto Victoria l9011 08.jpg|Graham Fletcher Deut Kittens l9011 18.jpg|Graham Fletcher Misto Victoria l9111 08.jpg|Guy-Paul de St Germain Mistoffelees l9111 11.jpg|Guy-Paul de St Germain Misto Victoria l9211 09.jpg|Luke Baxter Pyramid L9211 Tomkittens.jpg|Luke Baxter Mistoffelees l9211 29.jpg|Luke Baxter Raffish Crew l9211 19.jpg|Luke Baxter Pyramid L9305 39.jpg|Luke Baxter Deut Kittens l9305 22.jpg|Luke Baxter Mistoffelees l9406 Thomas Paton 19.jpg|Thomas Paton Invitation l9406 13.jpg|Thomas Paton Invitation l9411 08.jpg|Thomas Paton Invitation l9505 25.jpg|Thomas Paton Invitation l9511 22.jpg|Fergus Logan Jellicle Ball 5 l9511 33.jpg|Fergus Logan Invitation L9608 03.jpg|Fergus Logan Mistoffelees l9611 22.jpg|Fergus Logan Invitation l9611 18.jpg|Fergus Logan Misto Fergus Logan L9712.png|Fergus Logan Invitation L9712 05.png|Fergus Logan Misto L9807.png|Gen Horiuchi Misto L99 Louie Spence 1.jpg|Louie Spence Misto L99 Louie Spence 2.jpg|Louie Spence Mistoffelees l9911 35.jpg|Campbell McKenzie Invitation l9911 30.jpg|Campbell McKenzie Mistoffelees l0102 26.jpg|Benjamin Tyrrell Invitation l0102 22.jpg|Benjamin Tyrrell Electra Bill Misto Whiteley Promo London 2000 09.jpg London Group 2.jpg London Cast Brian Blessed Bonnie Langford.jpg|Jacob Brent Misto Jacob Brent London 2001.jpg|Jacob Brent UK Tour 1989 * Luke Baxter Misto Vic UK89 Luke Baxter Marina Stevenson 01.jpg Deut Misto Pyramid UK8911.jpg Deut Kittens UK8906.jpg Mistoffelees Luke Baxter UK8906 30.jpg Misto Luke Baxter uk89.png US Productions Original Broadway Production * Timothy Scott Pyramid 1983 Tony Awards 2.jpg Pyramid us82 Deut Gus Skimble Jenny.jpg Misto Silla nypl 78.jpg Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 02.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 01.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 02.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 03.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 04.jpg Broadway cats 06.jpg Broadway cats 03.jpg Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 01.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Press Bway 1982 05.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott backstage Bway 1982 06.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott backstage Bway 1982 07.jpg Backstage Tony Awards Broadway Cast 1983.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Herman W. Sebek (04/1984) * Jamie Torcellini (11/1984) * Herman W. Sebek (01/1985) * Michael Scott Gregory (06/1985) * Barry K Bernal (01/1986) * Don Johanson (07/1986) * Kevin Poe (02/1988) * Todd Lester (04/1989) * Michael Barriskill (05/1989) * Michael Arnold (01/1990) * Todd Lester (12/1990) * Gen Horiuchi (1991 - 1992) * Kevin Poe (1991 - 1992) * Lindsay Chambers (01/1993) * Steve Ochoa (12/1995) * Gen Horiuchi (04/1996) * Jacob Brent (09/1996) * Christopher Gattelli (04/1999) * Julius Sermonia (12/1999) Misto Alonzo Pyramid Broadway 1990s.jpg Misto Herman Sebek Subway 1984.jpg|Herman W. Sebek Mistoffelees Bway86 Don Johanson 01.jpg|Don Johanson Mistoffelees Bway Robert Montano 01.jpeg|Robert Montano (cover) Mistoffelees Jacob Brent Bway 1997 01.jpg|Jacob Brent Misto Bway Jacob Brent 17.jpg|Jacob Brent Broadway 6138th performance 97.png|Jacob Brent Misto Cori Tant Bway Calendar October.jpg|Jacob Brent Misto Julius Sermonia 2.jpg|Julius Sermonia Andrew Lloyd Webber Broadway Cast.jpg|Julius Sermonia Bomba Misto angel Caban Julius Sermonia.jpg |Julius Sermonia Misto bway Julius Sermonia backstage.jpg|Julius Sermonia US Tour 1 US Tour 2 Misto George dela Pena 1 US2.png Jellicle Ball 5 US2.png Finale 1 US2.png US Tour 3 Mistoffelees US3 Randy Slovacek 01.jpg US Tour 4 Pyramid US4.png Jellicle Songs US4 1.png Naming US4 1.png Mistoffelees Deut US 4.png Finale US4 2.png Japanese Productions Mistoffelees Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 Ensemble 83 Tokyo 3.jpg Misto 83 Tokyo 2.jpg Misto 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Misto 83 And Tokyo.jpg J83 43 Mistoffelees.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * David Atkins Mistoffelees Aus 85 David Atkins 02.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 85 David Atkins 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Dale Baker Australia Tour 1989 * Billy Burke Pyramid Skimble Tumble Tugger au89 31.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus 89 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 89 Billy Burke 02.jpg Misto ensemble Aus 89 01.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Paul Porter (04/86) * Daire O'Dunlaing (04/89) * Thomas Weigel (10/90) * Frank Tiedemann (04/91) * James Hadley (04/92) * Sean Hayes (10/93) * Robert Tatad (09/94) * Benjamin Tyrrell (10/95) * Damian Kacperski (05/97) * Benjamin Tyrrell (11/97) * Tim van der Straeten (04/98) * Clinten Pearce (04/99) * Juan Jiminez Sanchez (04/00) Naming Hamburg 04 2000 Michael Eckel Skimble.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 2.jpg Vic Misto simone delarue ben tyrrell clean.jpg De86 Cori Misto Plato.png|Paul Porter Misto Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Misto Hamburg 1997 02.jpg Misto 1 hamburg 86.jpg|Paul Porter Misto Ribbon hamburg 86.jpg|Paul Porter Misto supporting roles Hamburg 1996.jpg Misto Ribbon Hamburg 1997.jpg Hamburg Misto Alonzo Plato.jpg Hamburg art Misto.jpg Hamburg art Pollicle.jpg Hamburg art Misto.jpg Misto Backstage 20 Years in Germany 06.jpg Mistoffelees Paul Porter hamburg 86 01.jpg|Paul Porter Mistoffelees Paul Porter hamburg 86 02.jpg|Paul Porter Mistoffelees Thomas Weigel Hamburg 90.jpg|Thomas Weigel Mistoffelees Thomas Weigel Hamburg 08 1991.png|Thomas Weigel Mistoffelees Thomas Weigel 10 92.jpg|Thomas Weigel Mistoffelees James Hadley Hamburg 04 1992.png|James Hadley Mistoffelees James Hadley de92.jpg|James Hadley Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Valentin Baraian (09/83) * Gregory Schramel (alt. 1990) Vic Misto Vienna 83 34.jpg Mistoffelees Vienna 83 Valentin Baraian 01.jpg Mistoffelees Vienna 83 Valentin Baraian 02.jpg Misto Applause Vienna 83.jpg Misto 01 Vienna.jpg Toronto 1985 * Alexandre Beaulieu * Gerard Michael McIsaac Misto Canada 01.jpg Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Kevin Poe * Jamie Cohen Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1992 1a.jpg|1992 Misto Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Tibor Kovats (1989) * Guy-Paul de St Germain (1990) Misto Paris 89 Tibor Kovats 01.jpg Misto Paris 89 Tibor Kovats 07.JPEG Misto Paris 89 Tibor Kovats 10.JPEG Misto Paris 89 15 NAP 12.JPEG Misto Tugger fr 199004 348.JPEG Misto fr 199004 106.JPEG Misto Deut fr 199004 229.JPEG Misto fr 199004 161.JPEG * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries